In the field of digital images, it is common to perform color correction targeted to a particular type of destination device or medium. For example, color correction in digital cinema, more typically known as color grading, is performed on images from original footage to produce a digital source master which will then be packaged in a distribution master specifically for exhibition in theaters.
In one typical example, a separate color grading session is performed by a colorist for each distribution channel. This is necessary due to the vast difference in viewing conditions of different media. For example, the screen size and effect of stray light in a theater is vastly different from that in a home theater. For this reason, two different distribution masters are ordinarily created. A digital cinema distribution master is created for exhibition in theaters, whereas a home video distribution master is created for home video distribution.